


Nyheren'Var Annual Convention and Picnic Flyer

by Monkarama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Occult, Other, Paranormal, cryptid, super natural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkarama/pseuds/Monkarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nyheren'Var Annual Convention is back this year in Georgetown. Come one come all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyheren'Var Annual Convention and Picnic Flyer

Nyheran’Vhar Annual Convention and Picnic

Dates: June 5th-June 12th  3 AM- Midnight*

Location: The Nyarlathotep Convetion Center 300 Folkland Road Georgetown

Features: Panels on divination, spirit communing, summoning, ward maintenance, and sustainable mollusk husbandry. Dealer’s Alley: vendors selling ritual tools, ancient weaponry, reagents, and art. Keynote Speaker: Bastophet. Master of Ceremonies: Mistress Quinine. 72 hour long Feast of Fears closing ceremony.

Admission:

Black Tendril marked members – Free

General public - $25 per person

Children under 15- free

Seniors over 75- $10 per person.

* Convention ends Midnight June 12th all attendees upon entrance to convention hall will be held incommunicado until June 12th at midnight where they will be released in the corn field outside of town.

           


End file.
